Hidden Truth
by MidnightDawn the Youtuber
Summary: Hi, so the summary is the first chapter because it's kinda long but yea. Good Omens Harry Potter crossover, the main character is an OC, Enjoy! It's good, I swear. (On Hiatus until December)
1. Summary

This is the story of a girl raised by her aunt to be able to do whatever she wanted with her life.

However this story doesn't start there, it starts before the girl was even conceived, in a different universe entirely where the youngest archangel has just been told that the Apocalypse is happening in the next eleven years, breaking her completely.

But maybe this particular story started long before that, at the original fall where this Archangel, still young, full of love and hope, lost two of her older brothers and started to crumble.

This Archangel is broken beyond repair now, the slight crumbling a distant memory, she doesn't care anymore and decides to leave, no matter the cost.

This is where the girl comes in, supposed to be a stillborn for the parents to mourn over while raising her twin, fate's plan for her is thrown completely off course when the soul (or at least what counts as a soul when speaking of angels) of a broken and battered Archangel travels across universes and fills the child's body just as the nurses are prepared to announce the baby as dead, bringing the body back to life.

The parents name their first-born, a boy, Harry.

They name his twin Althea, they got the name from their universe's bible: Althea, the youngest Archangel and the bringer of truth, they didn't intend to name their baby anything biblical but it just seemed right.

However it must be a mistake that she feels like there is more power in her pinky finger than most wizards have in their whole bodies, it also MUST have been her brother that defeated he-who-must-not-be-named that night, after all the first born is always the most powerful and Althea was born second.

Breaking lights when she's emotional just shows that her brother must be even more powerful.

Not that anyone realizes that it was but the prophecy being spoken on the day that the youngest Archangel broke must just be a coincidence...right?


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

"Thea!" Gabe says loudly as he walks into my office, stopping in the middle of the room, "Big things are coming Sis!"

"What kind of things?" I ask, my stomach, well "stomach" already turning, I hope beyond hope that Gabe isn't talking about what I suspect he is.

"The Apocalypse of course!" He answers, I hold back a sob that threatens to escape. "Mika, You, and Me, leading the armies of Heaven against the forces of Hell in a glorious battle for dominance." I hide my startled look from Gabe, and silently hope he leaves, and soon, I knew the Apocalypse was coming but I didn't know I would be helping to lead the armies of Heaven. "We will win of course," He adds, oblivious to my shock and sorrow, "Well, see you soon Thea, last 11 years of earth, busy, busy, busy!" He turns and walks back out of my office. I wave the door closed behind him then burst into tears. Angels don't have to cry if they don't want to, we don't even need tear ducts but some Angels choose to imitate humans in some ways, all of them avoid the inconvenient things though, tear ducts being one of them. Well all Angels except for me, but I was always an anomaly. The tears dwindle after a while and I pull myself together. I don't want to fight in the Apocalypse, I don't even want the Apocalypse to happen at all, nevermind fighting in it. I hid during the Fall, not wanting to see Luce, or worse Raph, fight Gabe and Mika. I can't deal with the fighting between us. They're all my siblings, even if they fell I still love them. To have to fight against two of them myself? It would be unbearable. I just want to escape. Escape, that's it! I jump up from my desk and reappear in front of the one bookcase in my pristinely white office. Pulling a leather-bound journal off the shelf I flip to page 36. I spent many, many years collecting spells and rituals from every corner of Heaven, Earth and, on occasion, Hell. The particular page I'm looking at contains a ritual for traveling universes. The only problem is that any one of my siblings could easily find me.*

*The term siblings is, of course, referring to the Archangels, while Angels may all call each other sister and brother, it is really just referring to them as co-workers in the eyes of the Angels. The Archangels on the other hand thought of themselves how human siblings would, except for the fact that minor bickering between them could blow up half a planet, and it has.

Then it hits me, I know exactly what I have to do. I debate calling Luce but ultimately decide against it, any loose ends could lead my siblings directly to me. I turn to page 64 in the book and begin to read. I'm finally going to be free.

A/N: Hey peoples, so I was re-reading my first chapter and I relized how much it sounds like Althea is going to comit suicide, she isn't but she _is_ attempting to leave her family forever...so to her? Like death. I'll be posting once a week, every Sunday, I already have some of the story written but not on a doc so yea….typing up something you've already written sucks….anyway, hope you enjoyed, come back next week for chapter 2! -MidnightDawn


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

"Thea" A voice says, gently shaking me out of my dream, why am I dreaming? I don't sleep. Yes I do, all humans sleep. I open my eyes and see my brother, Harry, shaking me awake. "Come on, it's Dudley's birthday, we're going to the zoo, you have to get dressed.

"Alright, Alright," I say, climbing out from the covers of my bed and setting my feet on the ground, "I had another one of my super weird dreams last night."

"What was it about?" Harry asks as I drag myself over to the closet.

"Well, in it I had an older brother named Raph and he was teaching me to fly, it felt so real though, I almost thought it wasn't a dream." I answer, pulling off the t-shirt I had worn to bed and looking in the closet for a shirt I could wear with leggings.

"Fly?" Harry questions, "Like on a broom?"

"No, that was the weird part," I reply, picking out a light blue shirt that Aunt Petunia had deemed 'Acceptable with leggings', "It wasn't with a broom at all! I had wings, angel wings! They were white but the ends of each of the feathers were silver!"

"Huh," Harry says, opening the door and revealing the hallway, "Well it was just one of your weird dreams, I'm heading downstairs to get breakfast, come down when you're dressed." With that Harry exits our room closing the door behind him, I can hear him tromping down the stairs to the dining room. I quickly pull on a pair of white leggings, I always seem to be able to keep white clothes clean no matter how muddy it is outside. My hidden talent I suppose, well besides the magic. Though is that really hidden? I mean, Aunt Petunia knows, Dudley knows, Harry also has magic. Eh, whatever. I open the door and exit the room Harry and I share. Following Harry's path down the stairs and into the dining room I sit down in my chair, Dudley on the left, Harry on the right. I grab some bacon and toast with the tongs from the plate in the middle of the table. When it's our birthday we get to pick what all of us have for breakfast. However, because Harry and I share a birthday, he gets to pick what we eat on the day of our birthday and I get to pick what we have the next day. As I start to eat Aunt Petunia walks over to the table from the stove and puts a fried egg on each of our plates, including her own, which, until now, had been empty. She puts the frying pan and spatula next to the sink then sits down at the table. Aunt Petunia then puts a reasonable pile of bacon and a slice of toast onto her plate with the tongs.

"Althea, Harry, and Dudley," Aunt Petunia starts, "After we are done at the zoo we will be going to the giftshop, I will buy you each one thing, and one thing only, are we clear?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry and I answer in unison, Dudley following closely behind with a:

"Ok Mom."

"Good," Aunt Petunia says, "We'll do presents and cake after we get back."

"Ok." We all say, then we start eating and the conversation dwindles.

A/N: So I am going to use the trope that Crowley was Raphael before he fell, also Althea does not know that the Apocalypse failed and even if she regains her memories she wouldn't know, and yes the Apocalypse has already happened in her original universe. Also all of the public schools in the place I live have been closed due to Corona Virus so….I either will get more writing done or less…..Make sure to wash your hands everyone! Harry and Althea will go to Diagon Alley in chapter 4, I swear this story has a plot.

-MidnightDawn


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III

"Harry, Althea!" Aunt Petunia shouts from the living room, "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Did you do anything?" Harry asks, pulling himself off his bed where he was sitting.

"No, did you?" I answer, putting a bookmark in my book, placing it down gently, then jumping off my bed.

"Nope," Harry replies, "Let's go see what she wants." We walk out of our room and down the stairs, through the kitchen then finally into the living room. Normally Dudley would be in here watching t.v. but today he's out with some friends so we have the house to ourselves.

"How about we all sit down, then we can talk," Aunt Petunia says as she sits down on one of the many armchairs, then we sit down on the couch across from her, "As you know, you Uncle Remus is going to take you school supply shopping for Hogwarts and to the platform."

"Yes Aunt Petunia," I answer, wondering where this is going.

"But I haven't told you what I expect in regards to your behavior," she continues, folding her hands in her lap, "I expect you to be respectful towards the teachers and the Headmaster, however if you believe that you are being treated unfairly, write to me and i will immediately look into it. Alright?

"Yes Aunt Petunia," I say with a smile and Harry follows shortly afterwards with a:

"Of course Aunt Petunia."

"You can go back to whatever you were doing now, just make sure not to break any school rules at Hogwarts, ok?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia," we say in unison, then we stand up from the couch and head back upstairs, I can't wait until we get our Hogwarts letters, they should come tomorrow, this school year is going to be great.

A/N: Hi….So remember how I promised Diagon Alley in Chapter 4? Yea so…..turns out break from school = less writing. I have a plan though to get more done! So don't worry. In chapter 4 they WILL be going to Gringotts and originally they were also supposed to go to the other parts of Diagon Alley. HOWEVER because I don't think I can get all of that done by next sunday it will be in chapter 5. So to clarify:

Chapter 4: Gringotts

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

Chapter 6: Train ride maybe, I'm not sure

I have also decided where I want the story to go after their second year somewhat so YAY! If anyone cares, Althea won't be showing too, too, much Angel magic until she gets her memories back, if she gets her memories back, however she will be having weird memories and stuff and weird dreams. Finally (This is a really long author's note) I checked the years and in the book version of Good Omens (I am mostly using the t.v. show but I will be using the years from the books simply because it fits better.) The apocalypse happened in 1990, but…. Harry Potter is 11 in 1991 and Althea's mortal body is around the same age as Adam...you see the problem, SO we are moving the apocalypse to 1991 simply so the timeline fits. Hope you enjoyed it. THE PLOT WILL START NEXT CHAPTER DO NOT GIVE UP HOPE! Keep safe, wash your hands, don't hoard toilet paper, try to keep yourself away from other people...um...yea. Next chapter will come out next week as usual. -MidnightDawn


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

"You both have your letters right?" Uncle Remus asks as we step off the Knight Bus and onto the sidewalk outside the Leaky Cauldron.

"We have our letters." I answer, exasperated, Uncle Remus has already asked four times, once before we got on the bus, three times once we were one it and now out on the sidewalk brings the count up to five.

"Great!" Uncle Remus says, walking forward towards the door of the Leaky Cauldron, "Remember to stay near me, Diagon Alley gets very busy this time of year." We follow Uncle Remus into the Leaky Cauldron and from there to the back of the pub. Then he taps his wand against the bricks in a specific pattern, pulls his wand away from the bricks and places it back into the pocket of his robe. The bricks move aside to form an opening into Diagon Alley and Uncle Remus leads us through, leaving the pub behind. Harry and I had been to Diagon Alley a few times before this but only for short visits on the weekends to get a few books or some ice cream. There were never this many people, from the second we stepped into the alley we were surrounded by a crowd. I grab Harry's hand and the side of Uncle Remus's robe so we don't get separated. Uncle Remus leads us down the street, but how he can see where he's going is a mystery. After a few minutes of weaving through the crowds Uncle Remus pulls us up the stairs of Gringotts and into the bank. Every other time we've been to Diagon Alley the only thing we did at Gringotts was exchange pounds for galleons to use on the small shopping trips we were on at the time. Today we were going to access our trust vaults that our parents left for us. The only problem is that we don't have our keys. Uncle Remus explained that we will have to get our blood tested to prove that they're our vaults, then we can get new keys and cancel the old ones. I let go of Uncle Remus's robe and Harry's hand as we step up to one of the many desks with a goblin behind it.

"I would like to get new vault keys for vaults 687 and 688 please."

"Do you own these vaults?" The goblin asks, glancing down at Harry and I.

"No," Uncle Remus replies, "The vaults belong to my goddaughter and her brother."

"The goblin looks down from Uncle Remus to us and asks, "You realize you will have to give a small amount of blood correct?"

"Yes Sir," Harry replies and I nod.

"Then all three of you follow me please," The goblin says as he climbs out from behind the desk and into a hallway with walls made out of white marble. The hallway is lined with office doors, a thin rectangle of gold is attached to each one, engraved into the gold plates are a set of symbols, I glance at the different symbols on the doors as we pass them, the more symbols I see the more they look familiar, like I've seen them before. We pass by another door and the nameplate says Thea and then a few more symbols, except it doesn't say Thea it's just four random symbols, but somehow I know it says Thea. I look away. It's probably just my mind playing tricks on me. I can only read english after all. After passing a few more doors we stop at one. The goblin that's leading us takes one of the claws on his hands and touches it to the golden plate on the door, then he pulls his hand away and the door swings open revealing a white office with gold accents. For a second I think I see a pure white office with a giant window on the back wall behind a white desk with a silver flower design on the front, but then I blink and the office with gold accents is back so it must have just been my eyes playing tricks on me. We step into the office and the goblin sits down behind the desk. Uncle Remus then takes a seat on one of the four chairs in front of the desk, Harry and I follow, both of us sitting down on his right. The goblin pulls out two small silver bowls from behind the desk, then he pulls out two small black needles. He hands one of the needles to Harry and the other one to me. The he slides the bowls over to us and says:

"We only need a few drops of blood for the tests, all you need to do is prick your finger hard enough that it bleeds and make sure a few drops go into the bowl." Harry and I glance at each other, then I poke my pointer finger with the needle and hold it over the bowl, letting a few drops fall in. After seeing me do it Harry also pricks his finger, letting a few drops of blood fall in, then he quickly pops his finger into his mouth. The goblin swoops up both the bowls and the two needles then goes through a door in the back of the room that blends in with the walls. We wait a few minutes and I pass the time watching the cut on my finger heal itself, I've always healed very quickly, small cuts will heal in a matter of minutes while broken bones can take an hour or two. Finally the goblin comes back accompanied by another goblin. They're talking in another language but their worried expressions give away their emotions. I feel like I catch the words 'angel' and 'sure' but I'm probably just imagining things. The goblins finish their conversation and the new goblin goes back through the hidden door, leaving only the goblin we originally talked to.

"You two do in fact own the vaults," The goblin says, passing over two small gold keys, one to Harry and one to me, "I'm assuming you will want the previous keys canceled?"

"Yes please," Uncle Remus answers.

"I'll show you three out," The goblin says, opening the door out into the hallway. Uncle Remus and Harry exits, I'm about to follow when I realize something.

"What is your name?" I ask the goblin, shocked at myself that I didn't ask.

"Griphook Miss Potter."

"Thank you Griphook," I say, leaving the room and catching up with Harry and Uncle Remus. The symbols on the doors flicker between making sense and just being random symbols but I ignore it. Just my mind playing tricks on me, just like my weird dreams.

A/N: So remember how I said I had a vague idea of where to go with this story? Well that's kinda true but I have two ideas of where I want this story to go and I can't do both.

IF YOU DON"T WANT SPOILERS DO NOT READ PAST THIS LINE! DO NOT READ!

There are some ideas that need immediate addressing (as in it comes up in the next chapter) and others that are more long term (end of first year at the earliest) so! I'm going to have a vote! But because some people would like not to have the story spoiled…

Yes: 1

No: 2

Please vote in the reviews (I WILL READ THEM, I READ ALL REVIEWS I GET) on the following questions, the format should look something like this:

Question 1: 1 or 2

Or

1: 1 or 2

Or

One: 1 or 2

Questions that need an answer before next week

Question 1: Should Althea's wand have an angel feather core from her former self? (God knew Althea was going to run but She also knew the Apocalypse would fail so She is going to give Althea a wand that will actually work for her. One was given to every wand maker and they were told what the core is but no one has matched to it yet so it's this huge mystery in the magical world.)

Questions that don't need an answer by next week

Question 2: Should Voldemort be an actually ok guy? (Like they end up siding with him because he wants to let people with magic practice any type of magic or something like that)

Question 3: Should Dumbledore be working with Grindlewald? (Like to take over the magical world)

Question 4: if Dumbledore does end up working with Grindlewald, if Dumbledore finds out that Althea is and Angel, or just has really powerful magic, should he use her?

Question 5: Should there be a prophecy about Althea? (Nothing world changing or anything just something placed there by God so that Althea would regain her memories, I don't want to make her too Mary Sue-ish but I can't think of another way for her to regain her memories that makes sense because Angel Althea purposefully hid them.)

That's all the questions I can think of for now that I want your opinion on, if there is more I'll do another survey later on. I'll post the results in an author's note at the beginning of next week's chapter. -Signing off, MidnightDawn


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V

It's finally time to get our wands. Uncle Remus had insisted that we get them last so first we suffered through robe fittings and the smell of potion ingredients. Even though Potions seems like a fun class the smell of the ingredients is enough to put me off it. Getting the necessary books at Flourish and Blotts had been fun and Uncle Remus let me pick out some extra books that simply looked interesting. But now it's finally time. Ever since I learned wands exist I've wanted one and now it's finally my turn. We walk into Ollivander's shop and from the second we enter it smells like magic. No one I know is able to smell or taste magic like I can, normally it's not a very heavy scent but here… Well it feels like something is calling out to me. I take a few steps forward but I'm broken out of my trance when a voice calls out:

"Ah, the Potters, I've been expecting you." A very tall man with white hair and small glasses walks out from behind a wall in the shop, "Mr. Lupin, 10¼", Cypress, Unicorn hair, correct? How's it treating you?"

"Very well Mr. Ollivander," Uncle Remus replies, sitting down in a chair in the corner of the shop.

"Good, Good," Ollivander says, then turns to Harry and I. He pulls out two tape measures and flicks them with his wand, they soar up into the air and begin to measure us. "Let's start with you Mr. Potter." Ollivander pulls out a wand box and hands the wand to Harry but just as quickly snatches it away. This repeats for at least half an hour but Finally Harry finds one or I suppose that the wand finds him. Ollivander explains that Harry's wand is the brother of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's wand but I'm not paying much attention. Normally I would but I can feel my magic trying to pull me to something, I turn my head to look and in a glass case on the counter is a deep red-brown wand. The light from the window suddenly hits it and it flares up with a gold shimmer, a familiar shimmer, a scene flashes before my eyes, blood everywhere, covering the pale green grass in a thin sheen of gold, when the light hit it at just the right angle it would look like the grass was made of gold. This was the last reminder that the Fal-, I blink. I need to stop watching so many movies if this continues. I must have been looking at the wand for a while as Ollivander had finished talking to Harry and had just been watching me.

"That wand is part of one of the magical world's greatest mysteries," He says as he sees me look up at him. "One night over 100 years ago, five identical wands appeared in five wand-maker's shops all across the world, each in a glass case like the one you see here." He pats the case then continues, "Each case also came with a piece of paper that simply said 'One is not like the others' and that the wand is made out of Acacia wood with an angel feather core, of course angels don't exist so it must be some other core. You can try to open the case if you like, no one has been able to yet, but who knows? Maybe you can get it open."

"I'll try," I reply and reach for the case. The second I touch the glass my magic leaps out from my body and into the glass. Dissolving it? I pull my hand away in a flash but the glass is completely gone, leaving a pool of liquid glass at the bottom and the wand.

"That's never happened before…" He trails off, his voice barely a whisper, "Well you might as well try the wand." I pick up the wand and feel my magic practically singing.

"Well I suppose the wand belongs to you Miss Potter." Ollivander says, "It will be 32 Galleons for the wands." We pay him the amount due with the money we got from our trust vaults and leave the shop. As we're walking down the street I rub my thumb over the wand and feel a pattern on the handle of the wand. I lift the wand up to my face and see, carefully carved into the wood, two small wings. Angel wings.

A/N: Denial isn't just a river! Also I AM CHANGING MY POSTING SCHEDULE, I will be posting every two weeks, still on Sunday because of personal reasons. Nobody voted so…...these are all my decisions, it's not too late to vote for questions 2-5! If you don't want spoilers then none of this applies to you.

1: What do you think?

2: 2

3: Probably

4: 1

5: 1

Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is going to be the sorting and will be published IN TWO WEEKS. In the meantime check out my other work, it's a Supernatural fanfiction that I wrote for Creative Writing class called Jasmine Fyre: Newcastle Oklahoma.

\- Signing off MidnightDawn


	7. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat calls out right before Professor Mcgonagall pulls the sorting hat off my head. I begin the walk to the green and silver table, the claps of my new housemates slowly dwindling. As I sit down at the end of the table where the rest first years are my brother's name is called, he walks up to the stool and sits down, letting the hat be put on his head. I didn't and still don't care what house I'm in but I know Harry really wants to be in Gryffindor like Mum and Dad were. It takes a minute but the hat finally calls out "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry excitedly jumps up from the stool and practically runs to the Gryffindor table. The remaining first years get sorted and I clap along with the rest of the Slytherin table whenever someone gets sorted into my new house. Then Dumbledore stands up from his seat and walks over to the lectern decorated with a large carved owl. He smiles and loudly says, his voice echoing through the room:

"Welcome!" he places his hands onto the lectern and continues, "to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He pauses for a moment then finishes with, "Thank you." Then he let's go of the lectern and walks back to his seat. The second Dumbledore sits down, piles of food appear on the golden platters that are on all the tables. I fill my plate with delicious food and begin to eat. While I chew on my food I listen to the conversation around me. Everyone I'm sitting near seems to already know each other, leaving me the odd one out. Eventually the plates of food are replaced by dessert but at this point I'm too full to even consider any more food. Finally the golden plates are empty again and our Prefects begin to lead us first years to our house common room and our dorms. As we exit the Great Hall I see Harry walking up a set of stairs with the rest of the Gryffindor first years while talking with the orange-haired boy we sat with on the train. He and Harry had hit it off but I get shy around new people so I just sat there reading my book. We are led deeper into the castle until finally we stop in front of a bare stretch of wall.

"The password for this month is Fluxweed, the password changes every month and will be posted on the announcements board," The female Prefect says, "Fluxweed." The wall slides open, revealing a large room with many couches and a roaring fireplace on one side. The wall farthest from the door is actually a large glass window looking out into the murky green water of the lake. We step into the common room and leave the hallway behind.

A/N: I've started a youtube channel under the name MidnightDawn! I'll be regularly posting videos of me reading chapters of my fanfiction! Please go check it out. I require validation to survive! The first video is called Hidden Truth: Chapter I and should be out this Sunday. Thank you to LuciferRedeemed for the nice comments. Hope you have a good week everyone!

-Signing off, MidnightDawn


	8. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

"I just don't see why you think potions are so amazing." Harry comments after noticing my excitement over the next class.

"It just seems to click for me," I answer as we walk down the stairs to the lower floors of the castle, "Besides, I skimmed through our Potions textbook for this year and already the potions seem super useful, imagine what we'll learn next year, or the year after that."

"I guess," Harry replies, passing the hidden entrance to my new common room, "But all the ingredients have to be mixed together exactly as it is says in the instructions otherwise it won't work, that's why I prefer spells, same results, simpler methods." As Harry finishes his sentence we reach the Potions classroom. Inside the Gryffindors are sitting on one side and the Slytherins on the other with little mingling. I haven't really made any friends in my house so I let Harry pick where we sit. We end up at a table next to the red-haired boy we met on the train and a slightly chubby, in a way that says while he is chubby now that he will grow into it, boy with short black hair.

"This is Ron and Neville." Harry says, pointing to the respective boy.

"Hi," I say to Ron and Neville, "I'm Althea." Neville waves but Ron glares at me. Now that I think back on it I remember Ron mentioned that he doesn't like Slytherins. I smile at Ron but he just turns away. I turn away too, and pull my quill out of my bag. As I reach back into my bag for some parchment, Professor Snape glides into the classroom and takes his place in front of the class. I pick up my quill and get ready to take notes.

"The person who gives the first correct answer to the questions I ask will get 10 house points," Professor Snape says calmly, "Question one: What would you get if you add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" A few hands go up, including the pale, blond boy that's in my house and the girl with slightly frizzy brown hair from Gryffindor, but most hands stay down. Professor Snape waits a minute then calls out: "Mr. Malfoy" The boy with blond hair, Malfoy, responds with:

"The answer is the first stage of the Draught of Living Death, Sir."

"Correct," Professor Snape says, "10 points to Slytherin. Next question, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" I wrack my brain, I know that I read the page on Wolfsbane but I can't remember a page about Monkshood….. Wait aren't they the same thing? I raise my hand but Professor Snape calls out "Miss Granger." Hearing her name called the girl with frizzy brown hair quickly says:

"They're the same plant."

"Correct Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor," Professor Snape replies, "Final question: where can you find a Bezoar?" I know this one! I quickly raise my hand as does the majority of the class. Professor Snape waits a moment then says: "Miss Potter,"

"You can find a Bezoar in the stomach of a goat." I answer.

"Correct, 10 points to Slytherin." Professor Snape says. We end up working on a potion that cures boils for the rest of class. Well all of us except Neville and Ron as they somehow managed to make their potion explode all over themselves, covering them in painful boils. As they're walking out of the classroom to go to the nurse, Ron gives me a dirty look like it's somehow my fault their potion exploded. The rest of the class passed without incident and by the end of it Harry and I managed to make a passable potion.

A/N: I wanted to include the questions without Snape being a huge jerk and singling out Harry so this scene was born. Neville's potion exploding and covering him in painful boils is canon but in my version Ron got hit too. See you in two weeks with the next chapter! -Signing off, MidnightDawn


	9. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

"Malfoy is absolutely awful." Harry complains as we walk down the hill away from the school, "He's such a jerk! He thinks that just because he's in Slytherin that he's so much better than us."

"What did he do?" I ask, I mean sure Malfoy is a stuck-up git, anyone can see that, but as far as I know he hasn't done anything to Harry specifically. Of course Harry and I only have one class together, two now that flying class has been added to our schedules.

"He'll make rude remarks whenever he passes us in the halls and this morning he tried to steal Neville's remembrall!" As Harry finishes his rant we step into the area that our flying lessons are to take place in. All of the other Slytherins are already here along with most of the Gryffindors. We wait for a minute as the rest of the students arrive. Once everyone has been standing around for at least five minutes the teacher arrives. She has short grey hair and sharp yellow eyes that look like they belong on a hawk.

"Well what are you all waiting for?" She shouts as she walks to one end of the field. "Everyone stand by a broomstick! Come on, hurry up!" Harry and I hurry over to the second line of brooms and stand next to one. "Stick out your right hand over your broom!" Madam Hooch calls out once everyone is next to a broom, "The say up!"

"UP!" everyone shouts, Harry's broom immediately flies up into his hand but it takes a few more tries until my broom cooperates. Eventually everyone is holding a broom and Madam Hooch shows us how to mount our brooms then goes around the class to check that everyone is doing it correctly.

"Now when I blow my whistle, you kick up from the ground, hard." Madam Hooch says after retaking her place at the front of the class, "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet into the air, then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle— three— two—" I get ready to kick up from the ground but notice that Madam Hooch has stopped counting. I turn to look at her and see Neville rising quickly away from the ground, flying higher and higher into the air.

"COME BACK BOY!" Madam Hooch yells, running over to where Neville is still rising— and now he's falling, _Fire, flames, the screams, the horrible screams, golden blood coating the ground. _Sheets, a bed? I open my eyes and see a willowy girl with blonde hair sitting beside my bed.

"Are you ok?" She asks after noticing that I've opened my eyes.

"...yea" I reply "what exactly happened?"

"You passed out after Longbottom fell off his broom, Madam Hooch asked me to carry you to Madam Pomfrey's because she was busy with Neville." As she finishes her explanation Madam Pomfrey comes bustling over from the other side of the infirmary.

"Thank you for watching her for me dear." Madam Pomfrey says to the girl then turns to me, "Well I couldn't find anything wrong with you so I'm going to let you go to lunch, but if anything like that ever happens again you come to me immediately."

"Of course Madam Pomfrey," I tell her, "I'll come right here." She walks off and I'm left alone with the girl.

"Do you want to walk to lunch together?" She asks, standing up.

"Sure," I say, also getting up. We walk out of the infirmary and down the hallway idly chatting.

"I almost forgot to introduce myself!" She suddenly says, "Daphne Greengrass," She holds out her hand for me to shake.

"Althea Potter," I shake her hand. We continue down the corridor and towards the Great Hall.

A/N: So traumatic memories and your brain trying to give you back your memories is not a good combination! Poor Althea, at least she made her first friend at Hogwarts! I've finally written an outline for this thing so yay me! See you in two weeks!


	10. Chapter IX

Chapter IX

"Do you know the answer to number 5?" Daphne asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Number 5?" I scan my paper, "The answer is avifors."

"Thanks," She replies then returns to silently doing her homework. I am about to do the same when I hear the entrance to the common room slide open, I turn to look and see Malfoy strutting into the common room closely followed by his two goons. As I watch Crabbe or Goyle, I don't know which is which, makes a confused face and turns to Malfoy:

"If you leave your dorm after curfew you get in trouble right?"

"Yes" Malfoy answers, clearly exasperated, I wonder how many times he's been asked that exact question.

"Well," says the same boy, "Then why are we leaving after curfew to duel Potter?" My brother decided to duel Malfoy? What. An. Idiot.

Malfoy facepalms then answers, "I'm not actually going to duel potter, he's going to get caught sneaking out to the trophy room and get a detention."

"Oh," Crabbe and Goyle say, then Malfoy leads them off as my mind races. Harry and Malfoy duelling is one thing, they can't actually hurt each other and I could care less, but this? I should warn him. I don't know when the duel is supposed to take place but I do know where. Now all that's left is to make an excuse to Daphne.

"Hey, I think I left my bag in the library." I say, hoping she doesn't remember that I dropped it off in our dorm room after dinner. "I'm going to go run and get it."

"No you didn't." she says, looking up from her homework.

"What?"

"You didn't leave your bag in the library, so why are you trying to leave?"

"Malfoy challenged my brother to a duel but is planning to not show up and let Harry get detention."

"Alright, let's go."

"What?"

"Well I'm coming with you! I get it, family's important. Just let me put my stuff away and we can go."

"Uh…" I reply, surprised, "Ok, thanks."

"No problem, Slytherins should stick together."


	11. Chapter X

Chapter X

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," I hear a voice whisper from on of the entrances to the trophy room.

"Harry?" I whisper towards the shadowed entryway, "Are you there?"

"Althea?" Harry whisper-shouts as he steps into the light, "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping _you_ from getting detention," I say, also stepping out into the light.

"How did you even know that we would be here?" Ron asks accusingly as he moves to stand beside Harry, closely followed by Hermione and Neville. I'm about to tell Ron that I happened to overhear Malfoy talking about it and that he should be thanking me. Thank you very much, when a low, crackly voice drifts down the hallway:

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." Harry looks at me with panic filled eyes then quickly motions everyone towards the door the Gryffindors had come through. Astoria had been passively standing in the shadows up until this point but at the sound of Filch's voice she grabs my hand and we run out the door, closely followed by Neville. We sneak down a corridor lined with suits of armour, trying to be as quiet as possible. I hear Filch catching up to us still cooing to Mrs. Norris. I tightly grip Astoria's hand and she squeezes back, terrified. Suddenly a crash rings out from down the hall, loud enough to wake the whole castle, I glance over, petrified, Neville and Ron are trying to quietly untangle themselves from the suit of armour they had run into but it's too late.

"RUN!" Harry yells then takes off down the hallway. Astoria and I start to run after him closely followed by Hermione, Ron, and Neville. We sprint down the hallway, turning corners with no thought for our destination, just trying to get as far from Filch as possible. Harry runs straight through a tapestry, and into a secret passageway. We hurtle down it until we're spat out in front of the Charms classroom. We all slow down, out of breath, my hand slips out of Astoria's and I lean against the wall, panting as we all try to learn how to breathe again. After a few seconds Harry whispers:

"I think we've lost him."

"I—told—you," Hermione gasps out.

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," Ron pants, sagging against the wall, "Quickly as possible."

Hermione turns to Harry, "Malfoy tricked you, you realize that don't you? He was never going to meet you— Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

"That's what I was about to tell you." I add, "He was talking to his goons about it in the common room."

"Let's go," Harry says, clearly embarrassed that he fell for it. We're halfway down the hallway when I hear a doorknob to my right start to rattle, I hold out my hand to stop Harry from stepping forward and Peeves comes shooting out of the classroom. Stopping once he notices us, he lets out a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves— please— you'll get us thrown out." Harry says, his voice betraying his desperation. Peeves just cackles louder.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caught."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," Peeves innocently says but his sparkling eyes give away his malice. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get of the way." Ron snaps, trying to hit Peeves but missing.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves screams, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" We duck under Peeves and run down the corridor until I slam face-first into the door at the end. I twist the handle but the door is locked. Before anyone can panic, I pull out my wand:

"Alohomora" I hear the lock click and I quickly usher everyone inside then close the door behind us. Back out in the hallway Filch is arguing with Peeves, trying to get Peeves to tell him where we are hidden. I squeeze my wand, still in my hand. Then Peeves shouts the word nothing and laughs like it's the funniest joke he's ever heard. Filch stomps away and Peeves flys down a different hall, still cackling, leaving the corridor outside empty.

"—Get off, Neville!" Harry shouts, I turn, having clearly missed the beginning of what Harry was saying. I scream. Standing behind us is a giant three-headed dog. It's three mouths letting out a steady stream of drool. It begins to growl deeply as the others turn to look at it. The dog and I stare at each other for a second, then I grab Astoria's hand and wrench open the door pulling the others out of their shock. Astoria and I dash down a hall that I know leads to the dungeons as the others run back the way we came. We slow down once we reach the dungeon, now more focused on secrecy than escaping. I have just one question: Who thought it was a good idea to put a giant killer dog in a castle full of children?

A/N: Chapter 10 done! I've decided that every 10 chapters I'll do a count up of the amount of materials used so far. Here is the current count:

Pens that have run out of ink: 1

Notebook Pages: 28 ⅛

Google docs pages: 25

Chapters: 10

Next chapter comes out in two weeks!

-Signing off, MidnightDawn


	12. Chapter XI

Chapter XI

"So, any ideas for what was under the trapdoor?" Astoria asks.

"Sorry?" I question after taking a sip of my orange juice,"What trapdoor?"

"The one under the giant dog of course."

"There was a trapdoor under the giant dog? Why is that a thing you notice?"

"A Slytherin should always pay attention to their surroundings." Astoria replies, as if noticing a trapdoor under a giant murderous dog is our duty.

"And the trapdoor is important why?"

"Because Althea, the dog was guarding something, something that is under that trapdoor." I'm to ask what she thinks is under there when the owls come flooding into the Great Hall. Normally I wouldn't pay attention, the things you can get used to when it happens every morning, but today for some reason my eyes are drawn to a long, thin package being carried by six screech owls. I follow their descent until they set the package down in front of… Harry? A different owl drops a letter on top of the package and Harry opens it to read, with Ron looking over his shoulder. I turn back to Astoria.

"I wonder what's in the package?" Astoria says, picking up an orange.

"It's a Nimbus 2000," The words tumbling out of my mouth before I can think about what I'm saying.

"Why would you think that?"

"I… I don't know…" I stammer out, First Years aren't allowed to have broomsticks and Harry's not that stupid, sowhy would my first thought be that it's a broom?

"Maybe you're a seer." Astoria laughs

"Yea…" I reply, trying to make it sound upbeat, but the idea has been planted. What if I am a seer? It would explain a lot…

A/N: Short chapter this time, sorry. Next chapter will probably be the troll though which means around halfway through book one. Yay! Also did Gabriel seem in character in chapter one? Because now I'm low-key panicking because I feel like I made him too similar to Gabriel from Supernatural. I gave a kind of bouncy personality which I'm not sure is actually in the book/T.V show so…. It might also be that I've read too much fanfiction. I love everyone that is taking the time out of their day to read this story and I hope you have a wonderful week.

-Signing off, MidnightDawn


	13. Chapter XII

Chapter XII

"You know," Astoria says, "We really shouldn't be celebrating Halloween at all."

"Mm?" I hum, tilting my head to the side as I swallow, "Why not?"

"Halloween is a Christian replacement for Samhain, the only reason we celebrate it is because of the muggle-borns and the muggles."

"Ok?" I say, completely confused.

"The words 'Witch Trials' ring any bells?"

"Oh"

"Yea, oh" Astoria says in a scathing tone, I give her a look and she apologizes.

"TROLL! In the dungeons!" A voice rings out, I turn to look and Professor Quirrel is standing in the entrance to the Great Hall, his purple turban askew, "Thought you ought to know." Once he's delivered his message he proceeds to faint. Then the screaming starts. I sit, frozen in place. Around me students of all ages are running around in a panic. But I stay rooted to my seat, the chaos going on around me fading in and out. Suddenly I'm in one of the many bathrooms in the castle. I look down at my feet and see that I'm floating almost a foot of the ground and I'm translucent. What the heck? Am I dead? How did I even get here from the Great Hall. Soft crying is coming from the stall furthest to the left. I feel a need to comfort whoever it is and begin to float towards the stall. As I get closer I worry about opening the door but it isn't a problem, I just float through it. Once I'm on the other side I look down and see a head of bushy brown hair.

"Hermione?" She doesn't look up.

"Hermione? It's Althea." She still doesn't look up. I touch her shoulder and she doesn't seem to feel it but her tears slow and she seems to pull herself together. Suddenly I'm pulled back into my body and feel Astoria shaking my arm.

"You ok? You zoned out there for a minute." Astoria asks worriedly.

"Fine! I'm fine!" I say a bit louder than I meant to.

"Ok then…" Astoria says, "Come on, we're going to the Hufflepuff Common Room." I let Astroia drag me along as I'm lost in my thoughts. While I had been outside my body I had been unnaturally calm but now that I'm back I'm panicking. What was that? How did I do it? Research. Too many weird things have been happening and I'm going to figure out what's causing it. I yawn. Tomorrow, I'll figure it out starting tomorrow. As I'm led out of the Great Hall I glance back at the main entrance and realize that Professor Quirrel is no longer passed out in front of the doors.

A/N: I'm doing an online LARPing camp this week however it shouldn't interfere with my posting schedule. (Cross your fingers) I recently got into a horror podcast called the Magnus Archives and I highly recommend it. Can't really think of any more news… Stay safe everyone! -Signing off, MidnightDawn


	14. Chapter XIII (Part 1)

Chapter XIII (Part 1)

"I can't believe they're letting Potter play." Malfoy loudly complains during breakfast. "He's a first year!"

"He does realize I'm right here, right?" I whisper to Astoria as Malfoy continues to loudly complain.

"Hatred can blind us to what's going on around us." Astoria answers solemnly. "My advice is to ignore him."

AOT

As it reaches 11 we start making our way towards the Quidditch stands. I spot Hermione, Ron and Neville on the top row. I grab Astoria's and lead her up the stairs. Then I plop down next to Hermione and Astoria sits down next to me. Neville and another boy are holding a painted sheet that says 'Potter for President'. Astoria pokes me and points to the field where Madam Hooch is holding her whistle in her hand. Suddenly she blows sharply into the whistle and both teams soar into the air. One of the Chasers on the Gryffindor team immediately grabs the Quaffle. I think Harry mentioned that her name was Angelina Johnson. The announcer's voice echoes across the field but is sharply cut off by Professor McGonagal once he starts talking about the chaser's looks. Johnson passes the Quaffle to another girl, who according to the announcer is named Alica Spinnet. She tries to pass it back to Johnson but Flint, the Slytherin team captain, snatches it out of the air. He races towards the Gryffindor goal posts and almost manages to score but the Gryffindor Keeper blocks him. The only Gryffindor chaser that hasn't had the ball grabs the Quaffle before it hits the ground and begins to fly off, before she can get anywhere near the Slytherin goal posts however, a Bludger comes flying out of nowhere and hits her in the back of the head making her drop the Quaffle and almost fall off her broom. One of the Slytherin Chasers, I know I should know his name, we are in the same house after all but he's several years ahead of me and I've never talked to him, grabs the Quaffle and speeds off. Before he gets anywhere though he is also hit in the back of the head by a Bludger, this time directed towards him by one of the Weasley twins. Johnson snatches the Quaffle and flys off, dodging a Bludger and the Slytherin keeper. She quickly aims then throws the ball at the goal posts, it goes cleanly through the ring.

"GRYFFINDORS SCORE!" The announcer yells as Astoria quietly says:

"Pity." Hermione pokes me and I turn to look. Seeing Hagrid I in turn poke Astoria and as a group we collectively scooch over to give Hagrid enough space to sit down. Hagrid had been the person who the school provided to take us school shopping. Considering how we had already gone school shopping with Uncle Remus we had to turn down his help.

"Bin watchin' from me hut" Hagrid says, patting the giant binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," Ron says as I look around for Harry, flying high above us, "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Keeping outta trouble though, that's somethin'." Hagrid says, raising his binoculars to his face and aiming them at the crimson speck that is Harry. We watch the game for a while, nothing much happening. Harry almost gets hit by a Bludger but manages to dodge. One of the Slytherin chasers ends up with the Quaffle and is about to reach the goal posts when something gold flashes past his face. Harry sees it too and dives towards it, the Slytherin seeker, I think his name is Higgs? Also speeds towards the Snitch. Him and Harry are neck and neck, hurtling towards the tiny gold ball. The chasers from both teams just sit there, watching. Harry speeds up getting ahead of Higgs by a few inches.

"Oi!" I yell out, joined by most of Gryffindor. Flint had purposefully hit Harry with his broom making it spin off course. I glance at Harry to check if he's ok and see that he's barely hanging on to his broom.

A/N: That's it for this week sorry, I've been super busy, part two of chapter 13 will be up in two weeks as usual. Also while I was doing research I realized that I accidently switched Astoria with her sister Daphne so in this story Astoria is the older sister and Daphne is a year younger. Sorry this was posted so late. Love you guys! -Signing off, MidnightDawn


	15. Chapter XIII (Part 2)

Chapter XIII (Part 2)

Madam Hooch yells at Flint as Harry manages to clamber back on. As Madam Hooch continues to reprimand Flint one of the boys sitting near Neville shouts:

"Send him off, ref! Red card!"

"What are you talking about, Dean?" Ron asks, I've never been that interested in sports but I have vivid memories of Dudley yelling similar sentiments at the television while watching some sport or another.

"Red card!" The boy, Dean says angrily, "In football you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't football, Dean," Ron reminds him.

"They oughta change the rules." Hagrid says "Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air." As Hagrid finishes talking the announcer's voice rings through the stadium:

"So— after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating—"

"Jordan! Professor McGonagall's voice cuts him off.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul—"

"Jordan, I'm warning you—" Professor Mcgonagall growls.

"Alright, alright. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor seeker which could happen to anyone I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor taken by Spinnet who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession." I turn to look out at the field again just as Harry dodges a Bludger. His broom jerks, only for a second but it clearly jerks. It happens again and Harry grips even tighter. I don't think anyone else has noticed, they're all too focused on the game, I watch as his broom zigzags across the field, almost throwing him off a few times. As I continue to watch the air around me starts feeling cold, the announcer is still talking but I've tuned out everything but my brother and the freezing air against my skin.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid's voice cuts through my trance, "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... but he can't have…" Other people have started to notice Harry and are pointing him out to their friends. Harry's broom has started to spin, Harry is barely hanging on as he is spun upside down again, suddenly the broom bucks violently, leaving him dangling from the broom, the only thing holding him up being his left hand. The air around me has grown even colder somehow, making it almost unbearable.

"Did something happen when Flint blocked him?" One of the Gryffindor boys asks, worriedly.

"Can't have," Hagrid replies, voice shaking, "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic— no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand." As Hagrid finishes, Hermione grabs Hagrid's binoculars and starts to frantically scan the crowd.

"What are you doing?" I ask, how is this going to help my brother?

"I knew it," Hermione exclaims, "Look at Snape." She passes the binoculars to me and I look through them. Across the field Snape is sitting in the middle of the stands, his eyes fixed on Harry, unblinking and he is clearly muttering something. The freezing air warms slightly but I don't notice. "He's doing something— hexing the broom," Hermione says once I hand her back the binoculars which she then passes off to Ron.

"What should we do?" Ron asks

"Leave it to me"

"I'm coming with you," I say suddenly, grabbing her arm.

"Alright, come one." We scramble through the crowd, who by this point have all noticed Harry, and somehow make it to the stand where Professor Snape is.

"Are we sure it's him?" I whisper as we practically sprint across the row behind him.

"Yes" She hisses, continuing to run even after she's knocked into Professor Quirrell. I almost stop to help him up but Hermione is still going. As I pass by the fallen Professor the air again grows cold but I barely notice as I try to keep up with Hermione. As we reach where Professor Snape is sitting, Hermione crouches down and pulls out her wand, before I can ask what she's doing she whispers a spell and sets Snape's robes on fire. The blue flames are quickly noticed by Snape and as soon as he gives a yelp Hermione scoops the flames into a jar and puts them in her pocket. Then she flees back the way we came, with me following closely behind. I glance up at Harry and he seems to have regained control of his broom. As I sit back down, Harry begins his descent. Right before he reaches the ground he suddenly claps his hand to his mouth, looking like he's about to puke. He lands on the field on all fours then holds his hand up to his mouth and coughs, the snitch falls into his hand.

"I've got the snitch!" He yells, waving it around. Hagrid and Ron quickly run down to the field and retrieve Harry, taking him to Hagrid's, Hermione, Astoria, and I follow behind. Once Harry is sat down with a cup of tea Ron immediately launches into accusations.

"It was Snape, Hermione saw him muttering and staring at you, he was cursing your broom!"

"Rubbish" Hagrid rebuke, "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

"Exactly" I agree "Professor Snape has no reason to want to kill Harry."

"Besides," Astoria adds, "Professor Snape is a Potions Master, if he was going to kill someone he could just make a poison and slip it into their food, less traceable that way."

"And you have to take into account that he's a Slytherin. Cunning remember?" I say.

"You have a point." Harry says "But he is up to something, he tried to get past the three-headed dog on Halloween. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's protecting. The teapot in Hagrid's hands falls to the floor, shattering.

"How do you know about Fluffy?"

"FLUFFY?" We all shout at once.

"Yeah— he's mine— bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year— I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the—

"Yes?" Harry asks eagerly and I slap my forehead as Hagrid visibly panics. Dammit Harry.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," Hagrid says gruffly, "That's top secret that it."

"But Snape is trying to steal it," Ron cries out.

"Rubbish," Hagrid repeats "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothing of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" Hermione says, "I know a curse when I see one, I've read all about them."

"Oh, read all about them, that gives you all the knowledge you need." Astoria whispers.

"Be nice." I reprimand as Hermione continues:

"You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking at all!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" Hagrid yells, "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all five of yeh— yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous! You forget that don, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel—"

"Aha" Harry say and I slap my forehead again, what is it with him and the horribly timed comments? "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved is there? Hagrid looks furious but it's not directed at us. He clams up for the rest of our time in his hut, no matter what we do.

A/N: And here is part two! For anyone confused when they are talking about football is what Americans would think of as soccer. Have a wonderful day everyone! -Signing off, MidnightDawn


	16. Chapter XIV

Chapter XIV

_-and Harry is staying at Hogwarts to keep one one of his friends, Ron, company. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and New Year. I miss you both. -Love Althea _

"Have you finished the letter?" Astoria asks as I scratch the last letter of my name on to the parchment.

"Yep!" I reply as I attach my gifts for Dudley and Aunt Petunia.

"Well let's go send it out before we're late to class." Astoria says as I stand up and follow her, making our way out of the dungeons and towards the owlery. "You do have suitable clothing right?" She asks as we climb the ridiculous amount of stairs. I'm going to be so in shape once I graduate.

"What?" I ask, what does she mean by proper clothing?

"I'll take that as a no," She replies, "It's alright, we'll just go shopping while you're staying with us." We finally reach the owlery and walk inside.

"Alright…" I'm confused but Astoria seems to know what she's talking about. I attach my letter and presents to Hedwig, she's Harry's owl but because I don't have one of my own I'm allowed to borrow her. As soon as I remove my hand from her leg she flys off, the sky is beginning to grow dark and clouds are rolling in. Looks like we'll be getting even more snow. Astoria and I make our way back down the stairs and begin our trek towards the Defense Against the Dark Art classroom. We enter the room and sit down near the back.

"So will this class be a useless rambling about vampires or will we practice the shield charm again? Only time will tell." Astoria whispers jokingly to me, the classroom is slowly filling up but Professor Quirrel is still nowhere to be found. After the last few students trickle in the Professor finally makes his appearance.

"G-good morning stud-dents, today we w-will be c-continuing to t-talk about my tr-ravels in Romania." As he continues to speak I tune him out, just looking at him gives me a bad feeling, I don't know why but something's off about him.

Astoria turns to me "Looks like it's another vampire day, put it on the list." I pull the list out of my bag. It has three columns: Useless Information (Most of his stories can't possibly be true), Practicing Something We Already Learned, and Learning Something New. Useless Information has the most tally marks while the other two have barely any at all. I pull out a quill a make yet another mark in the useless information category. Astoria and I the spend the rest of class playing Tic-Tac-Toe which I had taught her solely for the purpose of getting through this class.

A/N: Sorry for the super short chapter, this one is mostly just set up for the next chapter which should be significantly longer. Also, this story will not deviate much from story canon until the end of book four and the major plot points will really happen during book five. If you want a hint at what's coming during book five check which characters I've tagged. Have a good week! -Signing off, MidnightDawn


	17. Chapter XV

Chapter XV

We make our way off the train, lugging our halfway full trunks behind us. A lot of our things have been left at school considering that we are only going to be gone for two weeks. Astoria spots someone in the crowd of parents and grabs my hand to pull me towards them. We stop in front of who I assume are her parents and her little sister, Daphne. Astoria's mother is pale and willowy with blonde hair, I can see where Astoria got most of her features from. However her brown eyes are clearly from her father. He has short black hair and is quite tall. Daphne looks like a tiny version of Astoria and could easily pass as a younger version of her.

"You must be Althea, it's a pleasure to meet you." Astoria's father says, holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." I reply, shaking his hand.

"We should leave now, before the floo stations get busy. You have everything you need correct?" Astoria's mother says

"Yes Mother," Astoria replies, grabbing my hand so we don't get lost in the crowd. We make our way over to a wall covered in fireplaces that are big enough to walk into without crouching down. I've heard of traveling by floo obviously but I've never done it.

"Astoria darling, you'll have to floo with Althea, she doesn't know the password." Lady Greengrass says.

"Of course Mother." Astoria answers. Lord Greengrass enters the fireplace first after grabbing a handful of powder from the box attached to the fireplace. He drops it at his feet and whispers something I don't catch, the fireplace flares up with green fire and then Lord Greengrass is gone. Then Lady Greengrass and Daphne step in, doing the same thing. Then it's mine and Astoria's turn. She walks up to the fireplace, a tight hold on her trunk, grabbing a handful of floo powder she gestures for me to follow. It's a tight fit with both of us and our trunks but we make it work. Pressed as close as we are, even with Astoria being so quiet it seems like she's not even making soundI manage to pick up the first word of the password, Aperi. Then the floo flares green and I lose all sense of thought.

AOT

Once the ground below me stops spinning it takes me a moment to catch my bearings. Astoria starts tugging at my arm and I follow her. We step into a large white and gold room. The rest of Astoria's family is waiting for us.

"I'll show you up to your room," Lady Greengrass says once we've exited the fireplace, Astoria gives her mother a weird look but says nothing, "Follow me." We start walking, after a few minutes Lady Greengrass casts a charm on my trunk so that it'll float behind me and we won't have to spend a hour dragging it up the stairs.

"If you need anything just call for Misty and she'll appear," Lady Greengrass says "Of course you can ask any of the other house elves if you want but Misty is the one we've assigned specifically to you. Normally she would be the one doing this actually, but I wanted to talk to you."

"Ok," I reply, trying to hide my nervousness, good talk or bad talk?

"Astoria has informed me that you don't have anything to wear for the various balls and galas we will be attending."

"Yes Ma'am" So that's what Astoria meant by proper clothing.

"Do you have any colors that you prefer? We'll be going shopping in a couple days and it's better to be prepared."

"Um…" Didn't expect her to ask that… "I like blue and purple…. Oh! I also like silver."

"I'll keep that in mind, here's your room." We've stopped in front of a random white door in a hallway full of other white doors. I grab the door handle and open it. The second I do the door suddenly has a plate with my name on it. I walk inside. The bed is queen sized with a golden canopy hanging over it. There's also a large window towards the back of the room and a door leading into what I assume is the bathroom.

"Dinner is at 5:30, you can call Misty to lead you there. I'll see you then." Lady Greengrass's voice announces, she then suits the door behind me.

A/N: I know I said that this week would be a longer chapter and I am truly sorry. School started last week and I just haven't had motivation. I had planned to get through their entire winter break in one chapter but I guess that's not happening. Important question: Do you guys want me to change Astoria's name to Daphne? I know I messed it up but I don't really feel like changing it unless someone wants me to. I hope you have a amazing week! -Signing off, MidnightDawn


	18. Chapter XVI

Chapter XVI

"This is… wow…" I'm standing in front of the mirror in my room. We had gone shopping a week ago for clothes but I hadn't seen the one dress we had bought until now, It's a beautiful light blue ball gown. The top of the dress is covered in thin lines of silver that snake down to my waist, where they stop.

"I know, the Malfoy Yule Ball is the biggest event of the year, the outfits have to reflect that." Astoria says, smiling, she's wearing a dress that starts as a dark pink on top then slowly fades to white at the bottom.

"Well the dress is beautiful."

"Are you ready to go?" She asks.

"Yea, let me just grab my wand." Even though you aren't really supposed to use your wand outside of school, purebloods take it with them everywhere just in case. Dresses are even created with places specifically made to put your wand in. I pick my wand off the nightstand and slide it into the hidden pocket in the dress. It's definitely magic because even before I slid my wand in, it was tingling against my skin. I haven't mentioned my magic sensitivity to anyone. I lied to Madam Pince when she asked why I was checking out so many books on the subject. Apparently it's usually a genetic thing and being able to sense magic with no history of it had only been documented five times. The Potters do not have a history of magic sensitivity. I turn back to Astoria and we make our way out of my room and down the stairs. We walk into the floo room, where the rest of Astoria's family is waiting. We are motioned into the fireplace. This one is much bigger, and cleaner, than the one at the station and we all fit inside. Lord Greengrass had taken a handful of floo powder when we had walked in, so once we were all inside he tossed the shiny powder to the ground and said a few words under his breath. Then we're whisked away to Malfoy Manor.

A/N: I completely forgot I hadn't written this chapter already until today which is why, 1: It's so late, and 2: It's so short. I hope you can forgive me. On the positive side of things: yesterday was my birthday! I hope you all have a wonderful week and the next chapter (as always) will be out in two weeks. -Signing off, MidnightDawn


	19. Hiatus Notice

I have decided that I will be taking a break from this fanfic until December because I need a break. Hopefully the hiatus will give me a chance to build up a backlog of chapters again and have longer, better quality chapters. I'm extremely sorry (especially for anyone who has just started reading this fic) Until I start updating again I wish you all the best and I hope you stay healthy. -Signing off, MidnightDawn


End file.
